Every Other
by Eselynne
Summary: (ON SCHEDULED REVISION) (ROYxED AU) Roy finds himself pulled towards this blonde genius sophmore like a magnet, even though he's shrouded with mystery. After a change of events in an alley, both find themselves falling harder than they could imagine. Rating will change.
1. Chapter 1

**I got bored in my testing period and a new story popped out!**

**Alright: Its an AU. I'll explain the basics.**

**THIS STORY WILL TAKE A REALLY REALLY LONG TIME S****AYING THIS NOW**

**Set in Armestris, present day, no alchemy.**

**Highschool setting- Roy is a senior; 19**

**Ed and Winry are sophmores; 16**

**Will be a yaoi... eventually..**

**Alphonse is gone... explained later.**

**Pairings are eventual RoyxEd, One sided EnvyxEd and one sided HavocxEd.**

**I'm putting the POV before each transition... only because its kind of sketchy. I'll get better, promise!**

**I'll say it again. I've set this story up so it will take a super duper long time. I like long-range stories, especially ones with AU's. DO NOT BITCH AT ME ABOUT THAT. If you don't like it, go write your own goddamn story!**

**Warnings- BoyxBoy, Language (mostly by me) and probably a whole bunch of other shit.**

**I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist, but I do own the opionion that Roy is fucking sexy. (Is it possible to be actually in love with a fictional character?)**

**Read and Reveiw! **

Roy-

He came 3 months ago. Nobody knew him, or his story. Probably never would. He started as a sophmore, but anyone who saw him would swear he was younger. They wouldn't say that to his face, though. They would get an icy glare and a littany of curses. The teen was a walking blizzard. He was closed off, and elusive. Anyone who got too close got pushed away, by either a snide remark, or one of his gloved hands.

He had blonde hair, and blazing gold eyes, always filled with anger, or pain. The runt would be quite attractive if he didn't always wear that angry snarl. His name was Edward Elric. 3 months later, and he was still a complete mystery to anyone in East City Highschool.

I always saw him around Winry Rockbell, a junior. They came to school together, and left together. I considered the possibility they were dating, but they were complete polar opposites. Winry was a bubbly, optomistic, airy girl, while Edward was grounded, and sullen. Opposites may attract, but they were too far apart to make any lasting connection.

I saw him at lunch, never eating, keeping silent until Envy, another junior, came by. I never heard their conversations, but I could tell that Envy didn't respect his personal space, and ticked him off quite often. But they still sat together occasionally, probably the closest thing Edward had to a guy-friend.

I was sitting on the opposite side of the class, observing the teen from afar. It was odd, having a sophmore in a class full of seniors, but the blonde was a genius. This class was English 4, and apperantly it was his lowest level course.

Said blonde was sketching into his notebook, obviously bored out of his mind. Whether he was paying attention to the teacher's lecture was unclear, but I certainly wasn't. I was watching the blonde, entranced. His golden bangs swayed gently with his breath, and his barley-showing golden eye was pulling me in, the molten gold like a magnet to me. I'd be lying if I said I'd ever met anyone more attractive.

His sketchbook was slightly tilted, so I could see his artwork. He was talented, really talented. The drawing was of a young boy, probably 6 or 7 years old. He was short and pudgy, with a bright, happy smile. Coloured lightly with colour-pencils, I could see the russet brown hair, the deep chocolate eyes, and the orange kitten in his hands. I wondered who that boy was, but brushed aside the curiousity.

Somedays he showed up with a bruise gracing his cheek, or a slight limp, more hurt in his eyes than usual. Though his outfit never faltered. He wore a black button-up shirt, leather pants, combat boots, and a red jacket every day with no fail. Nobody asked where the injuries came from, no one had the guts to. He probably got into a fight or something. He looked really strong.

The teen had caught my interest the day he came to the classroom, but recently, the interest had bloomed into something more. 5th period became my favorite, not because I liked English, but because I could look at the blonde from across the room. I can't say I'm in love, but I can definatley say I would do anything to have him give me a chance.

The short ringing of the bell brought me out of my thoughts. I shook any thoughts out of my head, and grabbed my bag. Like always, Edward left silently, head down, shuffling out the door.

Ed-

_Boring, Boring, __**BORING! **_AP Chemistry was so stupid. The teacher was stupid, the assignments were stupid, even the students were stupid! They were the seniors, supposedly the smartest kids in the school, but they couldn't do shit!

Frustrated, I put my pencil down, and trudged to the teacher's desk. He was sitting, back reading some book. I didn't know his name, never bothered to learn it. I placed the paper on his desk, extra credit homework due a week from now. I kept getting bored and asking him for extra work, so he just gave me the assignments due ahead of time. I bet it was to shut me up.

I wanted to graduate early, but the principle denied my right, saying I needed full credits to advance. But I knew I couldn't take two more years of this shit. 3 months in public school and it's already a living hell.

I pulled out my sketchbook, finishing my drawing of Alphonse. It hurt to draw him, but it made me feel better somehow. Like I was showing him, where ever he was watching me from, that I still cared about him.

The bell rang, signaling the end of 6th period. I left like usual, staring at the ground to avoid the stares I got. It was pitiful, but somehow, I couldn't be bothered to care.

Roy-

I slipped into my desk, relieved we were watching a documentary. My eyes slipped closed, and I immediately nodded off.

_Soft hands traced my jawline, the feathery touches inviting. I leaned into them, enjoying the warmth. I opened my eyes, only to find burning gold looking into my mind. A playful smirk played on his lips, and he leaned up to press against mine. I immediately ran my hand through that silky blonde hair, pulling him closer. He was kissing possessively, biting and sucking with passion. Pulling away, I looked into his eyes. Just the sight of him was intoxicating. His lips were slightly red, and he had an enchanting glint in his gold-rimmed orbs._

_I glanced around me finding we were in my bedroom. I pulled him onto my bed, tugging him down for another heated kiss. He rolled on top of me, straddling my hips. His hand reached under my shirt, playing with one of my nipples. I moaned into his mouth, tasting him. It was amazing. His hand ran lower, fingers dipping under my jeans. I left his mouth, trailing down his jaw to his neck. I sucked at the creamy flesh, biting slightly. _

_He gave a high, needy moan, his breath labored. I ran my hands under his tank top, grazing nails across his torso. He shivered, moaning my name. "Roy...Oh god…Roy…" he breathed, his hot breath gracing my skin._

_This was everything I could ever ask for. I had him in my arms, crying out in pleasure. The amount of passion was almost tangible, choking us with need and desire._

_Suddenly he started to fade, and I felt a jolt at my shoulder. Confused, I looked to Edward, who winked at me, then faded away completely._

"ROY!" a familiar voice yelled, and I sat up, shocked. I looked to the voice, only to find a slightly annoyed, slightly amused Maes Hughes looking at me with green eyes.

"Uh.. wha?" I managed to say, sleep still heavy in my mind. And that dream... I got a chill. Oh, that dream was wonderful in all the wrong ways.

Maes shook his head, and dropped my bag on my desk. "The bell rang. I guess you didn't hear it. Come on, get up."

I pulled myself out of my desk, looking around to see me and my friend were the only people left in the classroom. "Ehh... Did anything happen?" I mumbled, trudging out the door.

"Only a boring documentary. I simply do not care about the Cold War, or any of the stupid people in it." Maes said, as they made their way outside the school. Maes seemed to be talking, but I was only barley paying attention. I was thinking back to that overly vivid dream. I could almost feel the boy's hands, the gentle brush of hair on my face. Imagining this sent heat to my lower stomach, reminding me I needed to get home soon.

I realized that Maes was not next to me, so I turned around to look behind me. He was standing about 15 feet back, his arms crossed, and a smirk on his lips. He walked up to meet me, laughing. "You're so clueless. What has your mind, Roy?" he laughed, that knowing smirk still on his lips.

I sighed, knowing that he already knew. Maes was the one that helped me realize my attracttion. "Edward."

"Again? Seriously Roy, have you even talked to him?" he laughed, walking up to meet me.

I looked down in defeat, my answer obvious.

"Roy... If you just keep stalking him across the school you're never going to get anywhere! What's the issue? You scared?" He smiled and me knowingly.

"Of course not! He just... he just has this presence. What if I talk to him, and he thinks I'm all weird because I'm gay! What if he just plain hates me! You see how he talks to people!"

Maes laughed. "You sound like a girl. Talk to him. Try to be his friend. I'll help you on Monday."

I nodded, and walked crossed the street where our paths home parted.

**Alright, thanks for reading reveiw blah blah**

**if you follow painful smiles or no consequences i apologize for the wait and im telling you they WILL be updated**

**ive just been really sick latley, mentally. im hearing and seeing things, having horrible memory, and just overall been depressed**

**so please excuse that and wait**

**because i love you guys so much**

**aw man i love you .**

**shankss**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ugh. I got braces.**

**These things hurt like a bitch.**

**Ugghh.**

**Well, I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist, nor am i getting any money from this**

**but i do however own this plot so if you try to steal it**

**i... actually wont mind very much ill just wonder why youd want to steal it**

**alright here we go!**

Ed-

I sat on my bed, finishing up some Economics homework. It wasn't really my bed, as much as I was allowed to call it that. It was the Rockbell's guest room. Since I am now adopted into their family, I should be able to at least call it my room, but... I can't.

A knock fills the silence, drawing me from my thoughts. "Hey, Ed. Can I come in?" a voice calls. I know its Winry.

"Come in." I say, directing my focus back to my homework. It isn't uncommon that she comes and spends the night with me. Nothing happens, of course, but I know she needs the comfort of having someone next to her. I do too.

She's a grade above me, but she's taking classes for juniors, not seniors, putting me at a higher academic advantage. I refuse to call myself a genius, I'm not.

She sits on the bed, a folder with her. "Uh, yeah.. I need help with this." she said meekly, opening her folder. She pulls out a algebra page, only half done in bubbly handwriting.

I take it from her with my flesh hand, my automail one still writing on my own homework. I put down my pencil and studied the homwork. Easy stuff. "Eh, well for one you're muliplying your exponents... not adding them. See the parenthysis? Yeah, uh..." giving up, I just show her how to do a few problems, giving small explinations along the way. I tutor other kids, and I'm usually better at explaining things, but I'm focused on something else at the moment.

"Thanks, Ed." she said, her sweet voice calming me. "You make it sound so simple."

I scoffed, and looked at her. "Because it is so simple." I looked back down at my work, almost done.

"Maybe to you. I, however, am not a child prodigy." she said dramatically, sticking out her tongue. Winry always brought out the best in me. She was the only one that got me to carry a conversation, even if I didn't want to.

She scooted up to the headboard, leaning against me, writing out some English paper while I started to draw. I would consider myself an artist if I was any good, but I really just draw to replace the therapy I (don't) need.

I thought for a minute, then decided to draw out what me and Alphonse would look like, if the accident never happened. I push aside the flashbacks, focusing on the sketch in front of me for the next half hour.

I felt sleep overwhelming me. It was really sudden, but all I could do is put my drawing back in the folder and curl up under the covers, next to Winry, who had already fallen asleep. I wrapped my arm around her waist, letting her gentle breathing calm me down.

Before I even knew, Queen Mab had taken me over, lulling me into dreams of peace.

Roy-

Waking up, I realized it was 9:30. I panicked, rushing out of bed, before realizing its Saturday. I sighed, and made my way to the kitchen to get some breakfast. Peering at the nearly empty cabinets, I put shopping on my checklist for the day before settling for toast and orange juice.

The day went on, I watched a movie, did some landury, and basically lazed around. It was a lazy kind of day.

When lunch time made its way around, I decided to make my way out, maybe stop for food somewhere before getting groceries.

Ed-

I opened my eyes, groggily making it back to the living world. Winry was still with me, her face nuzzled into my chest innocently. I never minded sharing a bed with her. It was nothing romantic at all, we were legally siblings of course. She needed comfort, and I did too. Nothing wrong with that.

I pulled my flesh arm out from under her, and my sleep-warmed automail one from around her over her waist, placing a soft kiss on her head before slipping out of the covers.

Sauntering out of the room, I smiled to myself. It was Saturday. Nothing to do.

I changed into another rendition of my ever-monotonous outfit, tossing the dirty clothing into the hamper. I pulled on my boots, and decided to walk to the park. It was a nice day for that.

Making sure I had gloves, I trotted down the steps, and made my way down the street. It was warm, a nice spring breeze. People were out, selling things, in couples, walking dogs, or just taking a stroll.

With the park in sight, I quickened my step. The day was actually going alright.

I felt a presence to my right, so I stopped. Before I could initiate a reaction, strong arms pulled me into the alley way, one hand clamped over my mouth, the other around my waist.

I was being dragged back by an unknown person, probably a man, from what I could see of the hand covering my mouth. I was suddenly slammed against a wall, my back scraping against worn-down brick.

Grey eyes full of rage glared down at me, full of fire and hate. Though all I could see was his face, I recognized the boy as a senior from school. My eyes were wide, and full of panic. Its not uncommon that I got into fights, but for one, I've never talked to this guy in my life, and two, he had my arms pinned.

"Listen you little shit." he sneered, pushing me harder against the wall. I twitched at the word little, but didn't dare to move. "I know you ratted him out. You got him arrested. And don't fucking tell me you don't know what I mean, you runt. Don't give me bullshit."

I raised my eyebrow in amusement, deciding to hide my confused panic with sarcastic indifference. I brought my lips in a smile, looking up and giving a small, fake laugh.

"Don't laugh, you freak! You got my best friend arrested, and all your emo faggot ass can do is laugh? You're going to pay, asshole!" he roared, shoving me against the wall with a hard shove.

Panic hit my system, and I started to struggle. His grip was tight, but I mangaged to free my right arm and take a swing at his jaw. Adreniline was spiking my veins, clouding my vision with nothing more than the need to escape. Fuck the trip to park, I shouldn't have left bed!

He caught my fist in his hand, pulling on an amused sneer. "Automail, huh faggot?" he laughed, his eyes shining with insanity. "Well guess what? I bet if I pull this out, you'll scream like the little weakling you are."

My struggling returned at full force, the only thought in my mind running though; "Need to get out of here." The senior ripped my jacket and shirt off, exposing scarred skin and gleaming metal to the open January air.

I swung my left leg to his ankles, needing to get free before he pulls out the automail, not only was it incredibly painful, but Winry would beat my ass. He stumbled a bit, but quickly shoved me back with greater strength, then swung hard with his right fist, punching me in the gut. "This is what you deserve." he seethed, and placed a grimy hand on my metal limb.

When he started to pull at the port, searing pain entered my body. It radiated through my shoulder, sending white-hot bolts of agony through my mind. I bit my lip hard, muffling the strangled screams that threatened to leave my throat. I tasted blood in my mouth, rolling down my chin from the wound in my lip. I couldn't hear a thing but the rapid thud of my heartbeat in my ears. My vision was turning black around the edges, and fuzzy in the middle. Would this ever end?

The senior was laughing darkly as the arm was pull out completley, and he must have noticed my dwinding consiousness because he let go of me, tossing my automail arm away like it was garbage.

His evil, laughing face was the last thing I saw before darkness took over me and I fell to the cold, stony ground.

**please reveiw they make me happy. c;**


	3. Chapter 3

**GAWD BRACES HURT OMG THIS IS A BITCH**

**I CANT EVEN EAT GOD DAMN**

**THE PAIN**

**please reveiw it will illeviate the pain i have BITCHING MY GODDAMN TEETH FAACK**

Roy-

Stepping out the door, I checked for my phone, keys, and wallet. The cool winter air nipped at my skin, bringing a slight smile to the face. Honestly, I preferred the heat, but the day was so peaceful, like nothing could go wrong.

I locked the door to my aparment, walking down the steps. Sometimes it was lonley, living alone, but god knows I wouldn't dare live with my parents.

I sauntered down the sidewalk, nearing the alley that seperates my apartment complex from the commercial storage center next door. A feeling hit me, slightly taking my mind back a few paces. Something felt wrong. The cold air felt colder, and I felt uneasy.

Figuring it was just passing a dark alley, I glanced down it to ease my suspision. What I saw was nothing that I expected. Blonde hair, blood, and... metal.

An automail arm was thrown against the opposite wall of him, torn from its socket. He lay unconsious, pain steaking his pale face. I recognized the marred beauty anywhere. His right arm... it was gone. Completley. The only thing left was a slightly bleeding metal port.

I ran over, kneeling down by the blonde. "Edward. Edward!" I hushed, brushing tangled hair from his sickly skin. I placed two fingers by his pulse, hoping I would at least feel something. A beat was present, but weak. I pulled my shaky hands away, turning the teen over on his back, away from the awkward position he lay.

I wasted no time picking up his disembodied automail and bag that lay rejected by a trashcan. I shoved the metal arm in the bag, and threw it over my shoulder. He was bleeding, and I knew that if I didn't do anything, even without my... situation... concerning him, I wouldn't be able to get the guilt out of my system for a long time.

I bent down next to the 16 year old, holding onto the hope that he had someone to fix the automail. I scooped up the teen carefully, like he was a fragile piece of beautiful glass.

I refused to relish in the contact, how beautiful he really was without the scowl on his face, or how he unconciously pushed his face into my shoulder, seeking warmth. Instead, I let my heart flutter briefly before I made my way back to my apartment, hoping my small amount of first-aid would be enough to help him the time being.

I got through my apartment with little trouble, dashing to my bedroom to place the broken teen on my bed before going off to find painkillers and bandages. I pulled the covers over him, allowing myself a small smile as he curled into them, pressing his face into the pillow. "Hold on, Edward." I whispered, hoping desperatley that the fallen angel laying in my sheets was alright.

Ed-

_"Hold on, brother!" Al laughed, runnning behind me. I laughed, stopping to turn to the bright eyed kid that was about 20 paces back. _

_"Hurry up, I wanna give her the present!" I squealed, sming bright and holding up wrapped box. Winry's 5th birthday._

_We rush up to the front door of the house, Alphonse knocking loudly, while I giggle and hold the present behind my back. The door opens, and Winry looks at us with bright, happy eyes, and lets us in. _

_"Give it to her!" Al whispers and nudges me with a pudgy hand. We both giggle and I hold the box in front of her, wrapped in red with a small tag that said "To: Winry From: Ed and Al" in scratchy, child-like handwriting. I prided myself in spelling her name right. _

_She smiles bright, and takes the present. Her eyes are wide when she pulls back the paper, revealing a 'Build-it-yourself model car'. She squeals, jumping up and down. Her blonde hair is bouncing around and she looks like she's glowing._

_She leans over and kisses me and my brother on the cheek, smiling gratefully. I turn to Al, blushing, then laugh with him. "Cooties!" he squeaks, wiping his cheek, but still smiling and laughing._

_"C'mon! Cake!" She beams, pointing over to the table. Al and Winry rush over, but I find that I can't move. I reach out, trying to tell them my feet are stuck to the ground like glue. Suddenly they seem miles away, the image of them laughing and enjoying cake without me fading into the distance. The world dims around the edges and the toddlers in the dining room are gone, replaced by medical vechicles, white coverings, strange men with badges and notepads, at the reminants of our family care, crumbled and turned over in a ditch. _

I open my eyes with a start, feeling the tingling darkness of the dream fade away. Pain flows through my system, and I let out a pained hiss.

I reach over to hold tighter to Winry, hoping she could bring some sort comfort to the flashbacks, and the automail pains. Looking to the side, I realize I'm not in my bed. I panic, and sit up, the thick, unfamiliar comforter pooling at my waist. I look around, trying to remember the last things in my memory.

_Grey eyes, 'You ratted out my friend', 'You'll pay', Pain..._

I figure shows in the doorway, and I immediatley go into defensive. So he took me back to his place as prisioner... I find my tongue, and hope my words aren't too shaky. "Listen." I start, cursing myself for the uneasy tone in my voice. "I didn't rat out your friend. I swear. I don't know who are, or who he is, or even what you did."

The figure came into the window light, and I realize he isn't the one who attacked me. Dark hair, and dark eyes, he looks kind, and confused, nothing like the burly, snarly man who attacked me.

He moved carefully, sitting in a chair by the bed like I was some sort of wounded animal. I recognized him from school, but I didn't know who he was. Probably a senior. I sighed, and looked at the empty port, waiting for him to talk.

He sighed, put my back on side of the bed I was situated in. I shot him a questioning glance, trying to urge him to talk.

"I found you passed out in an alley. Are you feeling okay?" he asked, in possibly the sexiest voice I've ever heard. It was lined with worry, but silky and deep. I shook myself from the trace, shooting the teen a confused look.

"You found me passed out in an alley, without an arm, and you just took me to your house with no question?" I asked, hoping the shaky edge in my voice wouldn't put me as a weakling in his eyes.

He shrugged, shaking his head to brush his medium length black hair out of his eyes. I smirk tugged at his lips and I desperatley tried to push any thought of how goddamn attractive this stranger was. "I have questions, sure. But I won't ask unless you want me to. I have 5th period with you. I wouldn't be surprised if you don't know me, we've never talked."

My breath almost caught at the smile he gave me at the end of his phrase, but I pushed myself to keep calm. He could be out to hurt me, the kindess just a plot to get me where he wanted. I raised my defenses, bracing myself for the worst.

"Well, mind if I ask you a question?" I asked, pulling my cell phone out of my bag.

He nodded, smiling again. "Of course."

I eyed him suspiciously as I waited for my little flip-phone to turn on. "Why didn't you just leave me in the alley?"

He looked genuinly taken aback, like that was the last thing he expected. There was concern in his eyes, and his lips pulled into a frown. He sighed, and looked down. "Maybe it's just me being kind, but if I see someone in an alley, looking like you did, especially if I know them, I can't just walk by. I think about what would happen if it was someone bad, someone that would have taken you and taken advantage. I hate thinking about it."

I gave him a small nod, completley shocked by this person's kindness. I open my phone, and press on my first speed dial. It rings twice before a young girl answers.

"Rockbell Automail, how many we be of service?" the chipper voice answered.

"Hey... Win?"

"Ed! Where are you! I woke up this morning and you were gone!" she shrieked, and I held the phone away from my ear, knowing the teen sitting next to me could hear it. I winced and brought it back.

"Sorry... I stepped out before you woke up, just wanted to take a walk to the park, but... some guy jumped me." I paused, the silence urging me to continue. " He kept telling me I ratted out his friend and got him arrested, but I didn't know what he was talking about. Then he pulled out my-"

"EDWARD ELRIC I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU! TELL ME WHERE YOU ARE RIGHT NOW!" she screamed, and I winced, and gave a small look at the senior, who looked slightly shocked.

"Heh, well, some senior from school picked me up when I was unconsious. Talk to him." I rushed, shoving the phone towards him and sinking into the pillows. Winry was going to kill me.

I closed my eyes, pulling my knotted hair out of the disheveled braid, combing out tangles with my fingers and redoing it as the nameless senior talked.

"Yes, I live in apartment F18 in the West Oak apartments. Don't worry, he's fine. Ah? My name is Roy Mustang. See you soon."

He closed the phone, and handed it to me with a smile. I took it, still questioning. Its not natural to be that kind. This guy is plotting something.

"She said she's coming to pick you up, and I believe her exact words were 'I'll pick the runt up, make sure he doesn't drown in a puddle." he smirked, looking at me with a twinkle in his eyes.

I twitched at Winry's comment, but kept my cool. I've been working on that, keeping my level head. Ever since I started at this school I haven't completley blown up at anyone that called me short. I guess I'm more mature.

"Alright. So, until she gets here. I know you have questions. Shoot."


	4. Chapter 4

**I will update Painful Smiles and No Consequences soon**

**i promise on my aching teeth (god damn this sucks)**

**but i was writing this while I was really sick **

**and i guess i needed something to set my mind on**

**I like it**

**ENVY WILL BE A BEAUTIFUL ADDITION TO THIS STORY SO WOOT**

**reveiw because my mouth hurts like a bitch and i cant even eat jello**

_"Alright. So, until she gets here. I know you have questions. Shoot."_

Roy-

The amount of effort it took to calm my nerves was agitating. Edward Elric. In my apartment. Talking to me. It took everything not to revert to the little girl I know I am and jump around laughing.

Instead, I focused on the question I would ask. The automail? The attacker? School? I sighed, and kept it on the surface. Maybe I could go deeper, but I didn't want to risk it. I took a deep internal breath, praying my internal blush wasn't showing.

"Are you and Winry dating?"

I gave a calm, collected smile, putting on a mask like I was used to, but I wanted to stab myself in the face. Of _course _I would ask about his relationship status. He looked back at me slightly confused, and I wanted to apologize, but he just shrugged.

"It really looks like it...huh..." he looked down, shaking his head. "Well, to fuel your curiosity, no. We're not. She's my sister."

He looked at me with content gold eyes. Inwardly, I hyperventilated, only taking in how much more gorgeous he looks up close. Flawless skin, gleaming eyes, beautiful hair, and soft-looking, perfectly proportioned lips that I just yearned to touch. But I only raised an eyebrow, gesturing him to continue.

"Technically, we're not related, but I've known her all my life, she was a childhood friend. Then she and her grandmother adopted me."

I didn't dare ask the cause of the adoption, instead I gave a small smile. I wondered that, once we went back to school tomorrow, would he even look in my direction? I desperately clung to the notion that he would at least acknowledge my existence. So I sighed and pressed on.

"So, did you know the person that attacked you?"

He looked down, then looked straight ahead and scrunched his noise in frustration. I also decided that it was the cutest expression I've ever seen on him.

"Think so." he muttered, "I know he's a senior at school... and I could recognize him, but I don't know his name, or his friend."

I sighed, hoping he would be caught for assault, but decided to ask a question that had been burning on my tongue.

"The automail?"

He shrugged. "Car accident."

Automail was rare, and different. It wasn't seen as a horribly bad thing, just a deformity. Some people were looked down upon due to it, just because they were different. There was great reason for him to hide it, even if it wasn't his fault. He could be seen as inferior, and disgusting to the eyes of the judgmental public. I accepted his response, giving a sad smile.

We settled into a comfortable silence, caught in our thoughts. I wanted to know what he was thinking, but I was content just being beside him. It was stupid, being so enamored with someone you don't even know.

I turned to him, hesitant. "When we get back to school, can you show me your drawings?"

I saw a tiny spark in his eye, a happy gleam. He turned to me, and nodded. We fell back into the comfortable silence, sitting to the soundtrack of our breathing.

The doorbell pierced through the silence, making me cringe. It had always been too loud, I reminded myself I needed to fix it.

I stood up, and got to the door within a couple seconds. I opened it, revealing a extremely frustrated Winry. Her fists were balled at her side and it looked like she came from a car shop by her outfit. Black tube top and low-rising cargo pants, with the greatest accessory being grease and dirt. She looked up with a tight smile, and I let her in.

I pointed to the direction of the bedroom, watching her silently make her way to where Edward was. She stopped and the door, looking at the teen, who had guilty horror on his face.

Then in a quick burst of movement, Winry pulled a wrench out of her tool belt, rushed over to the blonde, and hit him in the side of the head with a _THUNK._

"EDWARD JAMES ELRIC YOU DIDN'T TELL ME IT WAS THIS BAD! THEY DIDN'T DESTROY THE ARM RIGHT? GOD, ED YOU'RE SO RECKLESS! YOU KNOW HOW PROUD I AM OF THAT AUTOMAIL AND YOU'RE JUST SLINGING IT AROUND! SERIOUSLY! YOU BETTER BELIEVE THE PUNK THAT DID THIS WILL GET A PIECE OF ME! YOUR PORT IS ALL MESSED UP! I CAN'T BELIEVE IT I WOKE UP AND I WAS ALONE IN BED AND ALL OF A SUDDEN YOU'RE SITTING IN ROY MUSTANG'S BED MISSING YOUR FREAKING ARM!"

I stood back, wide eyed. I wanted to ask about the 'alone in bed' comment, but held my tongue. Ed was sitting back, clutching the spot where he was hit. But I was taken aback by his expression. The corners of his lips were tugged upwards into a small smile. He looked placid, and calm, even if his sister was screaming in his face.

She huffed, and took a step back. "Ed, seriously. You KNOW how to fight back. I know you do!"

His face fell. "I tried to! I really did this time! The guy was twice my size!"

"And the last time?"

Last time? I leaned against the wall, obviously forgotten.

"He said he would hurt Envy! I told you!"

I sighed, slightly put back by this. How often does he get beat up? Does Winry wake up every morning hoping Ed hasn't gotten killed? What do people have against him? If its people from school that's a shock because really, he doesn't even talk to people!

"We'll talk later. I need to ajust the port and probably the arm too before reattaching. C'mon, shrimp. Can you walk?"

"Don't call me a shrimp, gearhead!"

I blinked in confusion as Ed slowly made his way out of bed. He hadn't raised his voice above a whisper since he got here, and then he was yelling?

Winry came to me, holding the metal arm from Edward's bad, smiling softly. "Thank you so much for taking him here. I'm sure he would say it too, but his pride is bigger than him."

She laughed as Ed shot a glare at her and hissed, "Bite me."

The blonde boy slipped from the room, limping slightly and favoring his left side. Winry turned to me, sadness in her eyes. "I swear, people do this out of their hearts and he thinks they pity him. Do you have any classes with him?"

I nodded. "Fifth, and I see him at lunch."

She sighed, and rubbed her temple. "Do you think that... that you could just keep an eye on him?" she looked down, lips pressed in a thin line. "I hate that I'm so paranoid but he never reaches out to people... he's always alone and I've heard good things about you, so could you just..."

I blinked a few times. Winry was genuinely worried about him... and wanted me to... huh?

"I'm not asking you to to take him in or force yourself to be his friend. I'm not. Just... in those classes could you just make sure nobody does anything stupid? I know he has Envy at lunch, and I'm grateful for that, but they don't share any classes. It'd be nice for him to have a senior on his side."

I regained my smile, running a hand through soft black hair. "Absolutely. It wouldn't be forced either, I assure you. Edward seems like a really interesting person."

I decided to leave out that I was probably about to fall to his feet and beg him to let me be his friend, and that I thought he was MUCH more than an interesting person.

"Thank you so much. Do you need to pay you anything?"

I shook my head and smiled. Then I laughed a bit when Edward shouted from outside, "C'mon Winry! I might've grown an inch!"

She smiled and shot back, "You'd still be microscopic!" then bowed slightly and left, leaving me smiling, slightly blushing, and overall confused. Edward Elric really is a mystery… But I wouldn't mind trying to solve it.


	5. Chapter 5

**HELLLLOOOO! This is a really long chapter that took me way too long to write.**

**It's the last transition chapter I have planned until we get to the actual drama, sooo please sit still! **

**Author's note at the bottom is quite important, please read, and please review!**

Ed-

That had to be the most humiliating experience of my entire life. That guy, Roy, was so… different. He was so interested in what I had to say, and when I told him, he didn't pry or deject me. He had this little look in his eyes, like I was special. I'd never talked to the guy before, what's his problem? Did he treat everyone like that? Surely not…

I sat on the back of the motorcycle Winry and I shared, while she drifted through the streets. The cold would usually bother me, but I was thinking too hard to care. This senior, Roy Mustang, would probably occupy my thoughts for the next week, month maybe. Just that one encounter left me hanging, for some reason wanting to be with him again. Impossible he felt the same way, but if he wanted to talk again… I wouldn't mind.

When the bike came to a stop, I realized we were in the driveway. I stepped off the bike, still slightly put off by the days revelations. I quickly decided that going to the backyard was the best way to spend my afternoon. I gave Winry a smile, then scampered off to the large backyard, to hand on a tree or something.

Winry-

I pushed our small black bike into the garage, the wide smile never leaving my face. No, it wasn't the fact that Ed had broken his arm again, it was the look on his face when I picked him up from that senior's house. Content, calm…. Happy. He was talking, and joking like normal, but in the presence of another person. Someone he'd never seen before. It left me to wonder who that guy was, what he said.

I mean, I'd seen him around school, and I'd heard that he exists, but I've never actually talked to him. He was attractive. _Really _attractive. Silky black hair that fell to his eyes, dark eyes that held nothing but warmth, and that smile that took your breath away. Plus a body carved by angels… It really wouldn't hurt Ed to have someone like him by his side.

I wanted to pry Ed for details on what happened, but he had run off to the backyard, something he only did when he wanted to be alone. "I'm thinking." He always said, hanging upside down from a tree, or sitting on the roof. I could tell he was doing more than thinking, most likely going over something obsessively like it was research, trying to understand it, but I never said anything. He always seemed more content after a couple hours of being out there. Probably for the best.

I slipped through the door, thankful that my grandmother wasn't home. She would ask questions, why aren't you at work? Why are you holding Ed's arm? Where is he?

As much as I loved her, which I truly did, I knew it would be better if she didn't know.

I stepped into my workroom, which used to be my bedroom, but now looked like an automail bomb went off. It didn't matter much, anyway, I preferred to sleep in the room with Ed. Sometimes I question it, being with him every night, but I remind myself how truly platonic it is, no matter what angle. I would have nightmares about my parents, he would have nightmares about the accident. When we stayed together, neither of us had nightmares.

I sat down in the chair at my cluttered desk, and began fixing wires and adjusting plates on the arm that would be the death of me.

Roy-

The rest of the day was lazy. I went grocery shopping, watched a new episode of Doctor Who (Yes, Doctor Who.), then got ready for bed, smiling slightly when I realized the bed still smelt of the blonde that was here earlier. My pillow smelled like oil, and vanilla. An odd combination, but for some reason it fit Edward perfectly. I sighed and let myself sleep peacefully.

The next morning at school I was standing outside talking with some friends. I pretended to be listening to whatever failed date Jean was lamenting about, but I was too busy looking around for a short blonde.

"-Then, you won't believe this, she told me she already had a boyfriend! I can't even believe that, really. She said she was only trying to get her mind off of a fight they had, and she was completely playing me!" Jean whined, crossing his arms.

Maes gave him a sincere apology, telling him that the next time would be better, Riza only shook her head and laughed, and Heymans snickered at his failure.

I was almost too busy looking in the crowd in front of the school to notice the tap on my shoulder. I turned around, smiling softly. Winry stood, with one arm behind her, smiling brightly. She stepped to the side, and pushed a flustered Edward in front of her.

I cocked my head to the side, and smiled again. "Yes…?"

I saw Winry nudge Edward in the side with a wrench, and he shot her a glare, then sighed. "Thank you for helping me out this weekend. My gearhead sister is very thankful too."

I laughed softly as Winry shot him a sharp glare. "It was really no problem. I'm glad I saw you instead of some freak." I ran a hand through my hair, shifting on my feet. "Hey, would you mind if I sat at lunch with you today?"

Ed looked slightly surprised, then looked at me for a second, before nodding. "Sure… I'll show you my drawings too." The bell rang, and he shot me a smile and scurried off.

I stood still, knowing I had a blush on my face. I felt someone turning me around, and I was met with the curious eyes of Maes Hughes. A Cheshire grin was on his face, and he crossed his arms and gave me a once-over. "You were talking to Edward, weren't you?"

I nodded.

"And something happened with him this weekend?"

I nodded, damn his perceptive skills.

"And you're trying your chances by sitting at lunch with him today?"

"Damn you, Sherlock! How did you know that?" I huffed, blush darkening.

He laughed and pushed up his glasses. "Oh, I heard the last part of your conversation. But no matter. What happened this weekend?"

I sighed and dragged him to our first period, briefly explaining the encounter the day before. He seemed determined that Edward and I were perfect for each other, and he would arrange the marriage immediately. And by the look on his face, he was serious.

First, second, third, and fourth period went by unbearably slow. A new essay assignment, a lecture, being a senior in high school really isn't as fun as the movies make it.

I sat in my desk, chewing on the end of my pencil, hoping my brain waves would either melt the clock, or make it go faster. My head hit the desk, signaling the end of my patience. I shouldn't be so excited to sit with him, I shouldn't. I keep reminding myself that he's probably not gay, and even if he is, he's not interested, that he probably has a girlfriend, or boyfriend. I doubted it, but what about Envy? He's always hanging onto him.

The bell rang, and I nearly ran out of the room. I got a few odd glances, but I didn't care. I rushed to the men's bathroom to check my appearance, then tried to look casual walking into the lunchroom.

Edward was sitting at his usual table, a book in hand. His head was down, and his hair was falling out of its braid. He was holding something… to his nose?

I walked up, and casually sat next to him. He looked up, and I realized what had happened. The bloody tissues on his nose was clue enough. I raised a shocked eyebrow, but only shrugged.

"It's nothing. The guy from earlier got me again. Don't worry about it." He said, muffed by both the tissues, and the bruised nose.

I sighed, and looked down at the table. He pulled some more tissues from his bag and replaced the ones he held. The guy that got him in the alley? I felt anger boiling up for this faceless person, how dare he touch him again? He didn't do anything! I looked to Ed, who was wiping away the remains of the bloody nose he got. "You're just sitting back and taking it?" I asked, slightly confused.

He shrugged. "Yeah. It's not that bad."

I shook my head again. "No,'not that bad' shouldn't keep you from fighting back. I hate to see you hurt like this."

He gave me a surprised look, like he wouldn't expect me to say anything kind. He'd given me that look at my apartment, as well. Had no one shown him kindness?

"Well, I'll worry about it later. His girlfriend pulled him off of me." The blonde pulled out his sketchbook, flipping to the first page. I stared for a few seconds, stunned.

A detailed, intricate pencil drawing of a dragon. It has designs and patterns aligning it, and venomous fangs hanging over snarling lips. It was curled around an egg, equally intricate, and laying on piles of gold. I looked at him, and back and the drawing, trying to find words. Finally, I sputtered out, "T-that's amazing! You could sell these!"

He looked away sheepishly, brushing a hand through his bangs. "Nah. I mean, I could, but I don't want to..."

I shrugged. "Well, you have a real talent. See, I don't really understand why people don't like you."

Golden eyes found mine, filled with shock and disbelief. "Huh?" he looked down, shaking his head slightly. "People don't like me because of rumors. I can't stop it."

I would have asked what kind of rumors, but someone approached the table we were at, and quickly threw themselves in Edward's lap. I sat back in shock as Envy sat in the blonde's lap, with his arms wrapped around his neck and face in his shoulders. Dark green tresses spilled over him, landing in tendrils down the chair. He was wearing dark grey cargo pants, and a thin, skin-tight black tank top, accompanied by a fishnet jacket. I didn't see how it gave much warmth, but it suited him. I gaped as he nuzzled into Edward like it was completely normal.

Ed, however, was completely straight faced. He looked down at the face pressed into his shoulder, shielded by a curtain of dark hair. "Envy. What's wrong?" he sighed, curling a finger in the older teens hair.

I couldn't hear it all that well, but the junior muttered his response, his face still shoved into the crook of Edward's neck. He sighed, and mumbled "I got fired."

Ed looked absolutely shocked, and almost panicked. "What?! By who?"

Envy growled, and tightened his grip. "The dickass."

The blonde rolled his eyes, and sighed again. "Envy, you worked at a gay bar. Pretty sure everyone's a dickass."

I bit back a laugh, amused to his implication. Envy snickered, and curled his feet up to sit on Ed's lap like a small child. His black combat boots flexing and pointing like he was flipping his feet. "Well, the big dickass. Brett fired me last night because I didn't show up when I had a reservation... I couldn't! Wrath was sick and I had to stay with him..."

Ed's face fell, and he carded a gloved hand through Envy's hair. "I understand. We'll talk about a new job later. Hey, how about that bar by the highway? Heartbreakers, right?"

Envy nodded, and snickered again. "You would know, wouldn't you?"

Ed shot me a small glance and scoffed. "Ugh, bite me."

A second later he tensed up and gasped, eyes widening slightly. He glared at Envy, who was outright laughing. "Not literally, jackass! Ugh, whatever. I'm showing Roy my sketchbook. If you want, you can look too, alright?"

Envy nodded and sat up a bit. He brushed hair of his face and gave me a suspicious look with bright purple eyes lined with dark eyeliner. The veil of dark green hair brought out the twinkling in his vibrant, mischievous eyes. He slid off of Ed's lap, and leaned over to his bag to pull out a hairbrush, then sat back in the seat Edward was in.

Ed turned the page, leaning against the table. It was a colored picture of him. Blonde hair was framing his face in his usual bangs and braid, gold eyes stared defiantly. He was standing in a defensive pose, with his automail hand in front of him, with a blade attached to it. A long red coat rippled around him, enunciating the powerful, confident look to the drawing. A devilish smirk covered his face, and his legs were encased in tight, black pants. I turned to Ed, who smiled at me, but was quickly pulled back by his waist.

"Ack! Envy! Let me go!" he yelped, falling harshly into his lap.

Envy smirked and tilted his head to the side, closing his eyes. "Sorry, chibi-chan. But your braid is falling out. I'm just fixing it."

Ed huffed and crossed his arms, obviously not all that pleased by the sudden attack, or the nickname. Envy undid his braid, and carded through the hair like it was silk. It probably was.

He gave me an apologetic look, and murmured an apology. I gave him a smile, silently thinking that Ed's pouting was really quite adorable.

He pointed to the sketchbook again while Envy brushed his hair into parts. "Well, that drawing is me, obviously. But it's also not. When I was younger, I made this world. It's a parallel universe of sorts. In this world, my brother and I travel around the country, as alchemy prodigies in the military. You've heard of alchemy, right?"

I nod, entranced by the happy light in his eyes. His face fell when he mentioned his brother, so I decided not to ask.

"Well, in this world, alchemy isn't just a fantasy thing. Its real, and the military has these soldiers called the state alchemists. Obviously, I'm one of them. I'm the Fullmetal Alchemist. My brother," he flipped the page, showing a picture of a similar boy with tawny hair and chocolate eyes, clapping his hands together in front of his chest (1). "Is the Soulbound Alchemist. We travel the country and help people."

He smiles up at me, flipping the page again. A blonde girl, Winry, obviously, looking exactly as she would any day. Black tube top, pale cargo pants, and a wrench. "You can guess who this is. When I was putting people from my life into it, she said she wanted to stay exactly the same, be my mechanic for whenever I needed it. That nut."

I laughed softly, amused at Winry and Edwards relationship. They always seemed to be fighting, yet they cared so much. Envy tied off Edward's hair with a hair tie, and smiled confidently. "There! I don't know what you would do without me and Winry. I bet you can't even do your own hair."

Ed snorted, turning slightly to face the other teen. "I can do my own hair. Winry just prefers to do it."

Envy shook his head, smirking widely. "Well, have you showed him the one of me?" he gestured to me, his eyes shining.

Ed sighed, and turned the page a couple times. Then he stopped at an intricate drawing of Envy, with dark green hair, malicious purple eyes, and shark teeth, wearing a midriff and a skort, with fingers covered in blood. I raised an eyebrow, surprised at how well the drawing actually fit him.

Ed sighed, and turned to me. "Since Envy is a brat and just had to be put in, here he is. He's a Homunculus. It's like a human doll, kind of. He was created by alchemy, so he's superhuman. He can change his appearance to other people's. So, he could walk around with my face until he gets tired of it." He sighed and flipped the page, showing a young boy with a mess of dark hair, the same eyes and shark teeth, but dressed in a black t-shirt and shorts. "And since Envy's brother wanted in, I put him in as well. This is Wrath. He's also a Homunculus(2)." The bell rung, and Ed jumped off of Envy's lap, and packed up his sketchbook.

I stood up, and watched Envy kiss Ed on the cheek, then saunter off, throwing a wave behind him. Ed stood up, and pulled the end of his braid to his view. It was tied off with a pink hair tie with a bow. He narrowed his eyes, and dropped his behind his shoulder, muttering, "How gay can he get…"

I laughed, and ran a hand through my hair. "Hey, uh, since we have the same 5th period, you want to walk with me?" I asked, picking up my backpack.

He nodded, leading us out of the lunchroom. He turned to me, and smiled. "You have that face where you want to ask questions."

I blinked a couple times, unaware that I had a face for that. Is that how Maes knows when something was off?

"Go ahead, I don't really mind. For some reason, I feel like I can trust you."

I looked at him, and smiled. Trust is a very good thing to have. "Alright. Two questions. Is Envy really a stripper, and why do you let him hang off of you like that?"(3)

He looked at me for a second, and started laughing. He shook his head, still snickering. When we neared our class he stopped to the side of the door. "Yes, actually, Envy really is a stripper. Though he prefers the title 'exotic dancer'. And I know it sounds weird, but he was only doing that today because you were there. He's not usually that clingy." The teacher walked in, and we followed. "He was only showing you that we were close, kind of telling you that you're not allowed to hurt me. He's protective like that. I wouldn't test him, either. He has quite a temper."

I nodded, smirking slightly. I sat down on the top of my desk, and crossed my arms. "Well, he doesn't have anything to worry about. I'm quite adamant on not hurting you."

He smiled and made his way to his seat just as the bell rang. The teacher stepped to the front of the class, droning on as always. But my thoughts, as usual, were locked on the increasingly interesting blonde on the other side of the room.

**(1) Yes, in Ed's world, Alphonse has his body. Do you really think that Ed would put him in the armour if he had a choice? Imagine him as the boy from CoS. (Conqueror of Shamballa) aka the cutest little alchemist ever.**

**(2) Yes, Wrath from the 2003 series. Will appear more later.**

**(3) BEFORE YOU SAY ENVY IS OOC LET ME EXPLAIN TO YOU A THING. I love Envy, really, I do. I love him when he's fluffy and harmless, and I love him when he'll rip your guts out. I'm doing something interesting with his character, though. He'll be keeping some of the same personality traits that he does in the series (he wouldn't be Envy if he didn't) but I don't really agree with him being a murder... Considering this is a highschool AU. Please just bear with me because I am slightly in love with the flamboyant cuddly stripper I have created, that also shows traits of being over possessive, rude, flippant, and dominant. (In bed or otherwise use your imagination) AND YES HE IS A POLE DANCER/STRIPPER. I can totally see him doing that. (oh btw strippers don't have to sleep with their customers at all that's called being a prostitute and that is illegal unless you're in New Zealand. C;)**

**SO MY LOVES I KNOW THIS IS A LONG CHAPTER BUT THE NEXT ONE IS THAT BEAUTIFUL PROCLOMATION I KNOW YOU ARE ALL WAITING FOR! SO PLEASE REVIEW AND HELP ME MAKE MY CHARACTERS TO YOUR DESIRE BECAUSE AS MUCH AS IM WRITING THIS FOR MYSELF I LOVE IT WHEN YOU GUYS ARE HAPPY!  
UNTIL THEN MY LOVES!**


	6. Chapter 6

(i totally didnt type this up ready to post and forget about it on my flash drive)

Hey, sorry for the wait.

I'm pretty open to suggestions about where you want me to take this story, so id love some feedback!

im thinking about making some sort of BROTP side story for Ed and Envy.. I mean, Im sure its optional, but if you want more in depth of to how theyre friends i got you

i like this story a lot so im def going to continue it

love you guysss, enjoy!

Ed-

I smiled happily as I stepped through the door of the house. Today had been... different. Not in an unwelcome way, but I certainly wasn't used to being walked home. Winry usually stayed after school for tutorials, and I would take the mile and a half walk home alone. It was quiet, and it gave me time to think.

But today, Roy offered to walk with me, making small talk along the way. I didn't know why he was trying to be in my presence so much latley, but I wasn't fully opposed to it. He seemed like the kind of person that would take in a kitten just because it was in the rain. Of course Al would do that too… I sighed, clearing that from my thoughts.

I took off my jacket and boots, setting them by the front door as I thought of Roy's parting words. He'd invited me to a cafe later that day. He told me that there would be some of his friends there, and they usually met there on Wednesdays. I accepted, slightly put off on the idea of being around a lot of people, not sure how they would react to me. I had a lot of rumors going around about me, usually insinuating I slept with teachers to get the grades I have, or that I bribed the principle to let me in to the highest classes, sexual favors included. They made me sick, but there really wasn't a way to explain that I'm actually that smart, and that kind of sex makes me want to puke. Even to think about.

I stepped up the stairs, smiling again. I had a tutoring session at the park in about an hour at the park. I tutored a few kids in different subjects, no fee. It was more of a hobby than a job, I guess. I taught piano to a little girl down the street, taught algebra to Envy's little brother, helped a seventh grader named Fletcher in science, and a couple other kids in various subjects. I felt that it would be a waste of my life if I didn't try to help other people learn.

I flopped back on my bed, thinking about the past couple days, mostly revolving my thoughts around Roy. I didn't really know why I had such an attraction to him, he just seemed special. I lay with my eyes closed for what must have been around half an hour, thinking of all the offhand things he said. "He treated me like I was human..." I mumbled, smiling. "And he keeps wanting to talk to me... Does he like me? Do I like him?" I groaned at the thought and sat up, determined to find an answer, and convince myself I am NOT crushing on the person I met only a couple days prior.

I pulled my notebook out of my backpack and started jotting down things that drew me to Roy. '_Voice, Kindness, Appearance, Eyes, Smile, Laugh'..._

I stopped, and stared at the page, feeling a blush grace my cheeks. It wasn't unheard of that I would get a small attraction to someone, as short and whimsical as they were. I left the notebook open, and jumped off the bed to search the book case for one of Winry's romance novels. "If you don't know anything on a subject, turn to books." I chimed, determined to find an answer. After shuffling through a lot of automail handbooks and psychological theorems, I found one called "Inseparable and Insatiable."

I sat back down on the bed, and opened up to a random page about halfway through. Leaning back, I began to read.

'_-pushed her down on the bed, never leaving her luscious lips. The musky scent of his cologne filled her lungs as she gasped, breaking away from the kiss to gaze into his twinkling eyes. She blushed faintly as he moved a hand up her flat, creamy stomach. He cupped a lovely mound in his hand and she threw her head back moani-' -_**SLAM.**

My eye twitched as I set the book down. "Okay, note to self, never touch Winry's romance novels." I mumbled, my face hot. I replaced the book on the bookshelf, slightly scarred by the contents.

I looked at the clock, noticing that I had 15 minutes to get to the park, and wait for Envy and Wrath to show up. The tutoring session would last about half an hour, and I would usually get there early, and spend some time with Envy afterwards while Wrath ran around.

I smiled, stepping to the garage to start up my bike. It was short ride to the park, but it was easier and faster to get there this way. Besides, maybe Roy would want to ride to the cafe.

I pulled on the sleek black helmet and mounted the bike, making sure my knapsack was properly closed. I smiled, and rode off, glad to feel the wind on my body.

I had met Envy within weeks of moving to the school. He was outside a strip club called Heartbreakers, being beaten and molested by some drunk. I hit the guy over the head with a wrench, saving Envy from the violation. I then learned he was going to school with me soon, and we tried to be friends. Tried.

For about a month it was all glares and scowls, but when he opened up to me, and I returned it, he admitted his situation. He had left his abusive family after sophomore year, taking his younger brother away and making himself a life away from them. He joined a strip club as a bartender at first, but started to learn how to pole dance a few weeks afterwards, because he loved how it looked. After he got a job as a dancer and started living in an apartment instead of on the streets, he signed Wrath up for middle school and himself up for high school in order to set the example. When I asked him if pole dancing was degrading in any way, he laughed and shook his head. To him it was a matter of dominance, and power.

I smiled through my helmet, recalling his words. "_Hell no. When I'm on the stage, every eye is on me. All the guys in the club are looking at me, helpless in my power. They'd get on their knees for me. I dominate them, and it's exhilarating. Come see me one night!"_

I had declined his offer, but he dragged me along one night, anyway. He led me through the back, giddy with excitement. While the place was thick with cigarette smoke and alcohol, the atmosphere was almost dream-like. Heavy techno music, beautiful dancers, it was a learning experience. Especially seeing Envy preform. Dancing like that definitely wasn't easy, and it really was an art if you took away the cat-calls and lap dances.

I pulled up the park, parking my motorcycle, removing my helmet, and sitting at our usual table. I pulled out my sketchbook to finish that drawing of Alphonse and me that I never got around to finishing.

xxxxxxxxx

Wrath and Envy had showed up about ten minutes later, and we got started. I'd always seen Wrath as younger than he is, mainly because his voice hadn't broken yet, and he was childish in more than a few aspects. However, he was 13, and in eighth grade.

For the half an hour, we went over the moon cycles, tides, and effects of the leeward and wayward winds. While Wrath had gotten distracted a couple times, I fished a pack of pop rocks(1) out of my bag, and gave it to him, as a treat for sitting still.

After Wrath thanked me, and ran off, Envy and I moved to the playground where I could swing and he could practice on one of the support beams of the structure. He swung around loosely, moving around 2 feet off the ground. Actually, his feet hadn't touched the ground in over 15 minutes.

I sighed, pulled out the journal, hoping Envy could help me with my issue. I refused to admit that I had a crush on him, and if I did, I had to make sure that it was extinguished before it became anything. I looked to him and explained the situation, and how he was picking me up here in less than 10 minutes, so I needed an answer.

He sighed, and flipped upside down, holding himself up with only his thighs and knees as he crossed his arms. "Well Chibi-chan. It sounds like you are in love."

I twitched and coughed. "Love? No, Envy you're seriously mistaken."

Envy smiled, and laughed. "Never thought I'd see the day! Edo is in love!"

I crossed my arms, and glared. "I've known the guy for two days! How do you fall in love with someone in 2 days?"

He switched positions where he was lazily wrapped around the pole, leaning back with his hand on his forehead. "Oh, the tragedy! You might actually have to interact with him on a romantic level!"

I shook my head, blushing at even that slight implication. "You're forgetting I've known him for two days! I don't _want _to have a crush on him!"

Roy-

I stepped out of my apartment, dreadfully aware that I was shaking .The park was only 2 blocks away, but every step made it miles farther. I locked the door, let out a loud sigh, and stepped forward.

It wasn't the fact that I was seeing Edward that bothered me, it was the goons that I called friends. They all knew I liked him, some resented it, some chided me for not ever talking to him, but they all knew. And it was likely they would try to find any sort of opportunity to mention it, whether they knew I haven't told the blonde or not.

Maes would definitely ask a few more questions than necessary, Jean would probably check him out from all angles, Riza would get that knowing smirk on her face that always scared me, and Kain would probably have no idea what was going on.

I neared the park, noticing that Ed was sitting at a bench, and Envy was slinking on a support beam of the playground. They hadn't seen me, so I tried picking up snippets of their conversation.

"-ver thought I'd see the day! Edo is in love!" Envy called, laughing heartily.

"I've known the guy for two days! How do you fall in love with someone in 2 days?" Ed shot, crossing his arms and looking away. I felt my breath catch, and a blush spread on my face.

Envy swung around, wrapping his leg carelessly on the beam, arching backwards and putting the back of his hand on his forehead. "Oh, the tragedy! You might actually have to interact with him on a romantic level!"

I shook my head, blushing at even that slight implication. "You're forgetting I've known him for two days! I don't _want _to have a crush on him!"

"You know, chibi. It takes a second to meet someone, a minute to fall in love, and a life time to forget! And I really don't blame you for liking him. I mean damn, he's hot. And the way he was looking at you at lunch today… Edo I'm so excited! You're actually going to interact with someone other than me and Winry!" Envy chimed, twirling around the rusty pole lazily.

I fought back a blush, positive they were talking about me. Ed huffed disbelievingly, and turned his attention to something in his lap. It took that as my chance to walk over and pretend I didn't just hear a snippet of their conversation.

Envy noticed me first, grinning knowingly and sliding down the pole, then striding towards Edward in a loose tank top and shorts. He leaned over and tapped Edward on the nose, grinning with almost too-sharp teeth. "Be safe Edo!" he purred, straightening and turning to the playground. "Hey brat! Let's go!" he shouted, and a child with a tangled mess of black hair and curious purple eyes (the same as Envy's, I noticed) made an appearance through one of the windows. He quickly sauntered down, and ran bare footed towards Edward.

He latched on to Ed's middle, stuffing his face into the zipped up red coat he wore. "Thank you, Edo!" he chimed, muffled by the jacket. He looked up, smiling widely at Ed, who was smiling softly. "I'll see you tomorrow, right?"

I stood back, smirking. So he was one of the kids Ed tutored? He had the same curious, bright eyes as Envy, no doubt they were related. The mop of dark hair he had covered one side of his face, but from what I could see, he was probably around 12 or 13.

Ed nodded to him and tapped him on the nose like Envy had done to him only second earlier. "I'll come over to the apartment tomorrow, alright?"

Wrath nodded and scurried off to where Envy was waiting. Ed turned to me, a slightly apologetic look in his eyes. "Did you walk?"

I nodded.

He looked away shyly. "I have my motorcycle, if you want to…" he trailed off, blushing.

I nodded a smiled, more than willing.

After about 10 minutes, I was sitting on the back of the sleek, two-seated cycle, wearing an equally sleek helmet. I had my arms wrapped around Ed's middle, and I hoped that the he couldn't tell I was shaking over the wind. It was peaceful, really. Gliding along the streets like this… The wind was relaxing. I could only let myself fantasize that I could do this every day, this close to him…

We stopped, pulling me out of my daydream. He pushed the kickstand, and I got off, pulling off the helmet with a charming smile. "Thanks, Ed."

Ed-

_Dgahdsbgh. _I looked at him, unable to hide my blush. He called me _Ed. _After that conversation with Envy, I couldn't help but feel uncomfortable around him, or remind myself I do _not _like his arms wrapped around my waist, that I do _not _like the smell of cinders he gives off, and that I _definitely didn't _have the urge to kiss him at this exact moment.

Definitely not.

We stepped into the café, heading over to the round table next to the window. There were 4 people, all whom I recognized from school. Two stood up, the (only) girl, who had blonde hair and a black overcoat, and the teen with green eyes and rectangular glasses. They stood and front of me, immediately making me feel awkward by the way they were examining me. They glanced at each other, talking in low tones.

"Do you approve?" the girl asked, her careful eyes looking me up and down.

"Oh, I approved months ago. I just haven't seen him up close." The other said, smirking.

I shifted on my feet, looking to Roy, who was just glaring at the examiners.

"Do I see mutual appreciation?" the black haired teen murmured, turning to the girl who nodded with a smile.

Roy cut in, a hand on his forehead. "Well, Maes, Riza. Now that you have that done." He cleared his throat softly. "This is Edward. Edward, this is Maes, my dork of a best friend, Riza, the scariest woman you'll even meet, Kain," he pointed to a shy looking teen who had large round glasses, "who you'll probably get along with, and Jean," he pointed to the teen with a smirk, and an unlit cigarette hanging from his lips, "who I thought had a date today, but by the state of his dress, probably got dumped."

I snickered when Jean glared, and I took a seat next to Riza, who was on my left, and Roy, who was on my right. They all had their eyes on me, like I was this wounded animal. Maes chimed up first. "Well, Edward Elric. I've heard a lot about you."

My eyes went wide when I realized what he meant. Rumors. People made up rumors that I did sexual favors to get the grades I did, that I slept with teachers and put on shows to get to the classes I'm in. I panicked and stiffened up, managing to spit out, "They're not true!" before not being able to find my voice.

I felt betrayal, and slight anger for being dragged here only to be confronted with the rumors I try so hard to leave.

Everyone looked confused, and Maes raised an eyebrow. "What's not true?" he asked calmly, and I noticed Roy had put his hand on my automail one, probably trying to comfort me in some way.

I stumbled over words, trying to find my shaky voice. "The r-rumors. They're not true, I swear."

Maes smirked, and looked at Riza. I felt anger flare up, wanting to yell, '_What? You don't believe me? Do I really look like some sort of whore? I haven't even had my first kiss!' _but I kept silent as Maes nodded.

He turned to me and pushed up his glasses. "Oh? So it's not true that you are in the top 3 percent of the school? And that you tutor kids for free? Wait, does that mean you're not fluent in German, and French? And I was sure that you won the state literary award last month…"

I looked at him, shocked. All of those things were true, yes, but what about the bad stuff? I just nodded my head dumbly while other people looked at me in awe. Kain spoke up in an excited whisper. "You're fluent in three languages?! That's so cool!"

I looked at Roy, who was blushing (why was he blushing?) and smiling softly, looking down at his drink. I raised an eyebrow nodded. "Ja, meine Mutter sprach Deutsch. Es ist nicht so toll..." (Translation: Yeah, my mother spoke German. It's not that great...) (2)

Everybody looked at me with wide eyes and bright smiles. I felt blood rush to my cheeks, and I looked down, unused to the attention. I pushed my chair away and looked to Roy. ''I'm gonna stand outside for a bit." I muttered, walking to the door.

Fresh air was a blessing, and while I was delighted that Roy's friend were nice and all, but more than shaken at how they were fawning over me. I brushed some blonde hair out of my face and walked around the parking lot.

I thought over my situation a few times until I spotted a familiar car speeding right in my direction.

(1) i think red poprocks are the best illusion i can give to red stones dont you think?

(2) My German isn't good, so I'm using Google Translate. If its wrong, please tell me and I'll correct it!


	7. HIATUS AUTHOR NOTE

GOOD DAY, ALL READERS!

I know you're probably thinking this is an update, but I regret to inform you it is not.

**BUT THAT DOES NOT MEAN STOP READING GET BACK OVER HERE AND LISTEN**

I've been grounded for the past month, and when I came back, I had gotten a lot of beautiful feedback and tons of love, but I read back over all my fics and I realized that they need a _loooot _of improvment. Like, everytime I read them I cringe. They're horrible.

I'm going to be going on a sort of hiatus, I will not be updating any new chapters, but I will work, 1 story at a time (I made the mistake of starting 5 fics within 3 months goddamnit) and I will revise and edit my work.

Please understand that I do indeed love all of you, and that this is not because I do not like your feedback and suggestions, its just because I can't stand my own writing anymore.

Here is the order in which I will revise my fics, so any followers will know how long they're waiting.

1- Painful Smiles (RoyxEd)

2- No Consequences (RoyxEd)

3-Every Other (RoyxEd)

4- The Blade (EdxEnvy)

5- Ashes Ashes (HeixEd/RoyxEd)

I also have a lot going on in my life, so please please please be paitent while I get myself together and revise my work. I will start editing immediately, but I can't promise it will be a short time.

THANK YOU I LOVE YOU!

-Eselin


End file.
